1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery protection circuit, a battery protection apparatus, and a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example is given of a battery protection circuit of protecting a secondary battery that is not provided with a CPU (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-239652